BiCMOS is a semiconductor technology that integrates a bipolar junction transistor and a CMOS transistor in a single integrated circuit device. Bipolar junction transistors offer high speed, high gain, and low output resistance, which are useful in high-power applications, such as amplifiers. CMOS transistors, on the other hand, have a high input resistance, which is useful in low-power applications, such as logic gates. Current BiCMOS devices, however, can have limited power output. Further, implementing a new, separate process to manufacture high-voltage BiCMOS devices is expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.